


Stargazing

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:“I don’t see the point in this,” Neville said, shifting around for the umpteenth time.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @starshaping. Originally posted on my [@nottbottom](http://nottbottom.tumblr.com) sideblog.

“I don’t see the point in this,” Neville said, shifting around for the umpteenth time.

Theo rolled his eyes. “I don’t see the point in breaking onto the Malfoy estate just to _look_ at a plant. Not even to steal a clipping. Just to look.”

Neville sat up and looked down at him, waving a menacing finger. “As if I was about to take Malfoy at his word! And taking a clipping in April would have stunted its growth! There are some things that you just can’t—”

“ _My point_ ,” Theo interrupted, “is that I didn’t see the point in that, but I still went with you. I still nodded and cooed along with you. I cooed at a plant, Nev.”

With only the light from the moon Neville’s face was in shadow, but as he lay back down, Theo could see his expression again. Disgruntled.

“I see your point,” he muttered. “It’s just…”

As Theo waited for him to find his words, he shifted closer to him until their sides were touching. It was a warm night, but he could never be too warm if that warmth came from Neville.

“What’s the point of stargazing without a telescope? Or magnifying charms on your eyes?” Neville muttered.

Theo sighed. He scanned the stars. Neville saw beauty in every leaf and stem, and Theo saw it out there.

“Forget about the stars then,” he said. “Neither of us have work tomorrow, it’s a nice night, the air is fresh. Isn’t it nice, just lying here outside?”

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Neville said, raising a hand and gesturing towards the sky. “It’s just… it’s pretty, but it’s so… unchanging.”

Theo smiled. “Fall asleep then. I’d love to sleep out here under the stars.”

Neville shifted again, and then his hand was sliding into Theo’s where it rested on his hip. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“We’re well matched then,” Theo said, squeezing Neville’s hand while his eyes still mapped the stars.


End file.
